


Eden's morning after

by BlueVelvetHeart



Series: 3 Mornings after and The Night [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe-Model, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetHeart/pseuds/BlueVelvetHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually one night stands end with awkward goodbyes. Not this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden's morning after

Eden woke up slowly. His head, oh his head, is killing like a bitch. And his ass too. Wait his ass? Eden’s eyes snapped open and he looked around; this certainly wasn’t the apartment he paid a small fortune for. It was small and cozy, completely different to Eden’s swanky apartment. He still hasn’t got used to it, it doesn’t feel like home; he pushes the thought of his apartment to the back of his mind and slides out of the bed. Eden’s halfway to the door when he realizes he’s naked. He definitely got laid last night but by who? He hopes it’s no one he knows, like Nando or Oscar; that would be bad. He grabs the covers and holds them up against his body. He pulls the door handle down and pushes the door open.  
Bacon. The smell of bacon hits Eden immediately. He smiles and lets out a breathy laugh. Then he hears… Spanish. He doesn’t understand it whatever language it is, Eden quietly walks over to the table and waits; he doesn’t know what else to do. The guy in front of him who is waving a spatula and speaking faster before breaking out in a laugh. It’s a nice laugh and it sounds familiar. The guy spins round and mutters something into the phone before hanging up, grinning at Eden;  
“Bacon?”   
“Most people say hello.” Eden replies dryly, taking a piece. The guy just laughs and sits down on the chair opposite Eden.   
“So was last night up to your standards, Mr. Hazard?”   
“If we’re going by the way my ass feels then yes, I believe it was” Eden responds, chewing on his bacon. The guy laughs and bites down on his bacon. Eden raises an eyebrow,  
“What’s your name?”   
“Cesar Azpilicueta. At your service” Cesar replies quickly, Eden’s mouth hangs open a little.  
“What?”  
“Cesar. But some people call me Azpi or Dave.” Cesar shrugs  
“Dave?”  
“Azpilicueta is very hard to pronounce as you can tell.”  
Eden nods and narrows his eyes;  
“You’re… Cesar Azpilicueta….” The name sounds familiar and so does the laugh but Eden can’t remember where. Eden can’t actually remember much apart from he got drunk at his awesome party that his manager arranged in honor of his first real breakthrough and that cute photographer was totally checking him out…. That cute photographer….. Cute Photographer….  
“You’re the cute photographer!” Eden exclaims, jumping up from his chair still clutching the covers against his body.   
“Aww you think I’m cute!” Cesar claps his hands together, the biggest grin on his face. “That’s cute! You’re cute too!”  
Eden blinks and frowns slightly. One night stands don’t usually go like this, well not for Eden anyway. They’re usually awkward especially when you’re number 2 in Glamorous magazine 100 hottest men. But Cesar is the complete opposite of that and Eden is surprised.   
“So do you sleep with all the models you’ve photographed?” Eden enquires, snatching another piece of bacon and smirking.   
“Only the ones with nice asses.” Cesar retorts, he stands up and leans round, squeezing Eden’s ass. Eden’s eye nearly pop out of their sockets and a light blush taints his cheeks, Cesar just grins and snatches the last piece of bacon before sliding the dish into the sink. Eden scowls and walks over to the bedroom door,   
“I’m getting dressed now,” Eden announces and pushes the door open. As soon as he hears the door click shut, he flops onto the bed. He’s so tired and so hungover yet it’s not so bad thanks to Cesar and his bacon. Eden smiles to himself, Cesar seems nice. Eden throws himself up, a smile plastered on his face and begins to throw on his clothes from last night. Well after he finds them anyway. He’s pulling his shirt over his head when Cesar waltzes in.  
“Ugh are you done yet? You’re like a girl, taking forever.” Eden just rolls his eyes.  
“So what you wanna do?” Cesar asks, looking at the ground. Eden feels bad when he mumbles;  
“Um... just go. What else would I do?”  
And for one moment for this entire morning, it’s awkward. Eden doesn’t know what to say and Cesar feels rejected. They just kind of stand there for awhile, Cesar rocking on his heels.   
“ I thought… I thought since you’re like the world’s sexiest model right now...” Cesar awkwardly chuckles, “ You mustn’t stay in one place for too long so… I thought… you might wanna check out London... with me like as a tour guide maybe?” Cesar finishes, rubbing the back of his neck and finally meeting Eden’s gaze. Eden nods nervously, before laughing,  
“Yeah I will, just as long as you’re not just my tour guide.”  
Cesar grins and grabs Eden’s arm, pulling him along. Eden just goes with it, he’s always wanted to see London with a cute guy.

 

Cesar pulls Eden down a few side streets, across a few roads(apologizing to angry drivers along the way) and finally down a weird alley.   
“Where are we going?!” Eden questions as Cesar drags him down some stairs,  
“It’s a surprise.” Is all Cesar says before a big smile spreads across his face. Eden looks at the building in front of them, there’s a big sign that reads: Terry’s. Eden frowns,  
“Terry’s?”   
“That’s just his last name.” Cesar mumbles before pushing the door open and Eden gasps. This place smells of grease and it should be off putting to Eden but it’s not. Eden bounces up and down and looks around the small little restaurant, if you could call it that with the food on people’s plates; probably more of a diner. Cesar looks around the diner and waves when he sees John and Frank, Frank waves back with a cheery smile while John just eyes up Eden carefully.   
“Frank! John! How are you?” Cesar asks, clutching Eden’s hand as he leans lazily on the bar. John stays silent, still eyeing Eden which Eden is certainly not liking. Frank, on the other hand, smiles;  
“Dave! It’s good to see you, I’m good and John’s,” Frank pulls a face and Cesar laughs gently. Eden likes his laugh. John scowls and throws a tea towel at Frank but Frank just pats it away.   
Frank shakes his head, “And who’s this?” Frank looks at Eden.  
Eden’s used to people staring at him but right now he nervous as fuck because of two men he’s just met staring or looking at him. Eden feels a little swirling in the pit of his stomach and he kind of knows why he feels like this but that’s not important so.  
“This is Eden.” Cesar murmurs, quietly all of a sudden and Frank’s eyebrows shoot up; Eden feels like they know something he doesn’t.   
“The one who-.” Frank start.  
“The one who what?” Eden asks, looking from Cesar to Frank and giving them each a questioning look but Cesar interrupts him,  
“I’ll go get some pancakes!” and jumps over the bar, giving Eden a perfect view of his ass and leaving Frank and Eden alone.   
“So…. Eden Hazard, professional model, 2nd hottest man in Europe, girls love you, men want to be you. Anyways, why’d you like Dave?” Frank asks, tracing his finger along the bar in circles where glasses had been. Okay, now Eden is going to crap himself;  
“Umm… I.. d-don’t like him. I –I-I just think he’s nice and he seems cool. It’s not a date, it’s just a…” Eden stammers and stutters his way through his words before trailing off. Wow, Eden’s sounding totally convincing. Frank just smirks,  
“Yeah, of course. It’s so not a date, Mr. Hazard.” Franks teases, wiggling his eyebrows. Eden folds his arms and turns away, pouting a little. It’s not a date, okay? They’re just having a day in London. Together. And now they’re getting some food and oh my god; it hits Eden like a ball hitting the back of the net, this is a date. He’s on a date with a guy who took photos of him, half naked, only yesterday.   
Then Brana( Eden heard someone shout his name) comes out, almost slamming a plate with food that looks deliciously greasy, and looks Eden dead in the eye;  
“Don’t break his heart. Or I’ll break you.”  
Eden definitely won’t break his heart.   
Frank sighs and pushes himself away from the bar then saunters into the kitchen ; Eden can hear him asking questions and telling people not to scare Eden off. Cesar has nice friends, they look out for him, have a great sense of humor.   
Eden pats himself down looking for his phone, he literally just remembered about his friends that he took to that god damn party last night. He rings Nando who answers almost immediately,  
“Nando! Hey, you okay?” Eden asks quickly.  
“Yes, yes. And you, amigo?” Fernando replies before asking his own question.  
“Good, good. Listen, do I really have to meet that guy you were gonna introduce me to?”Eden sighs, he really can’t be bothered; this’ll be the 10th guy Juan and Nando have tried to set him up with.   
“Yes. You’re not getting out of this one, me and Juan have a great feeling about this one.”  
“You had a great feeling with the last 9 too.”  
“Eden, when will you ever learn to trust us?”   
Cesar pops back up with two plates of deliciously greasy food that makes Eden’s mouth water.  
“Hey!” Cesar says cheerily as he sets down the plates. Eden mouths ‘thank you’ and smiles fondly before blushing; he hopes Cesar didn’t notice.  
“Who’s that? Eden something you’re not telling us about?” Nando enquires and Eden can imagine the smirk on his face,  
“Or someone.” Juan chimes in and Eden scowls. He doesn’t know why he worries about these idiots.  
“Listen, I have to go. Bye.” Eden says,  
“Remember 7 o’clock, you have to be at ours. Or I’ll get David to prank you.”  
“The whole point of a prank is the element of surprise.” Eden deadpans as he hangs up.   
Eden shoves his phone back in his pocket and grabs a knife and fork.  
“Wait, haven’t we had breakfast?” Eden questioned as Cesar took a bite of fried bread.  
“Yeah but this is… brunch!” Cesar grins after he swallows his fried bread. Eden just shrugs, just go with the flow.  
They eat brunch pretty quick and after saying goodbye to John and Frank; Frank giving Eden a knowning smirk while John stared into his soul.

They got on the tube and after getting lost several times because they were on the wrong line, they find themselves at Stamford Bridge.  
“Nice stadium.”Cesar comments as he looks up at the great stadium and Eden has to agree.   
“If I wasn’t a model, I could be a footballer.” Eden mutters as he wraps his hand around Cesar’s. He hasn’t ever admitted that to anyone. Well anyone he’s had a one night stand with; Eden’s not sure if it’s just a one night stand or something more.  
“They said the same about me but I didn’t think I was that good anyway.” Cesar grins as he squeezes Eden’s hand. Eden feels a warm blush spread across his cheeks.  
“I bet you were.”  
“Meh.”  
“Why did you become a photographer then?”  
“I don’t know, I took pictures a lot as a kid. They were pretty crappy but still. Then I went to college and for some reason I just went along with it. I mean I took pictures of scenery but after I finished the first bit I realized no one real appreciated scenery like they used to so I took pictures of people. And I was good at it, my professor once said: ‘you have such an eye for this stuff, Cesar, the angle, the setting, the person, the timing: perfect’ “  
Eden tries not to laugh when Cesar puts on a high pitched voice when he quotes his teacher. Cesar just grins before nudging Eden;  
“Why are you a model?”  
“Because of my wonderful ass, beautiful face and charming personality.”  
Cesar laughs and they glance at the stadium one last time. As they walk away, Eden wonders if maybe in another life they’d be footballers.

They stroll into a Spanish Tapas restaurant after going to M&M world, a shop that sold gadgets and a souvenir shop.  
They order their drinks and start looking through menus.  
“Hey, just leave it to me. I know what I’m doing.” Cesar whispers, smirking at Eden’s puzzled expression.  
“You’ve been here before?”  
“No, I’m Spanish.”  
“Spanish?”  
“Si.”  
“Speak Spanish for me then.” Eden demands, leaning over the table.  
Cesar just scoffs,  
“ Usted tiene un buen culo.”   
Eden nods as if he knows what Cesar just said,  
“You have no idea what I just said, do you?”  
“Nope.”  
“You have a nice ass.”   
“Oh.” Eden hides his face behind the menu, he’s lost count how many times he’s been caught blushing. It’s not a date, okay? He shouldn’t be blushing. Or at least not this much.   
“Hey if you’re gonna hide your ass, at least let me see your beautiful face.” Cesar smiles brightly at the word beautiful which makes Eden blush more. He slowly lifts his head up and is greeted with a dazzling smile that makes him speechless. It’s so happy, joyful and it’s because of Eden. That starts up the swirly feeling again.  
“How come you never blush?!” Eden asks accusingly, it’s not fair.  
“Because I have the French charm.”  
“You said you were Spanish.” Eden retorts smugly.  
“I spent time in France, imbecile” Cesar shoots back and says ‘imbécile’ fondly.   
“You can speak French?!” Eden asks, his mouth hanging open and the menu landing on the table. Eden’s been trying his best to not slip into French and use his best English. And all this time Cesar can speak French! Cesar just raises an eyebrow as if to say ‘so’. Eden sighs dramatically;  
“I’ve been using my best English and trying not to slip into French! All day! For you! And it turns out you can speak French!”   
Eden throws his arms across his chest, sulkily and pouts. IT’s not fair, he tried really hard and all for nothing.   
“Aww you’d do that for me? You must love me!” Cesar puts his hand on his heart and grins. Eden can’t help but grin back.

“I’ll go order.” Cesar murmurs ,in French, shaking his head. Eden nods dumbly and wonders what language they fucked in.

  
Cesar comes back and they sip their drinks, have petty arguments and tell each other stupid things; it’s like they’re a couple, Eden thinks. Then the food arrives and he has no idea what he’s about to eat. He must look unsure because Cesar frowns.  
“I wouldn’t feed you anything too spicy or anything, it’s fine. Just try.” Cesar reassures him.  
Eden grabs a fork and pokes a potato covered in thick red sauce and slowly pouts it in his mouth. He chews it slowly and swallows nervously. Then smiles and gobbles down the rest. Cesar just shakes his head as he cuts his Spanish omelette. Eden ends up eating all the patatas bravas, squid rings(Cesar doesn’t tell him that) and has a nibble of Spanish omelette.  
“That was amazing!” Eden exclaims after they’ve paid and left.  
“Everything Spanish is!” Cesar replies excitedly, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.  
“Especially you.” Eden murmurs as he hugs Cesar and he smells Spanish. He doesn’t know if Cesar hears him but Cesar squeezes him gently and his fingertips run gently through Eden’s hair.  
“We should go on the London Eye!” Cesar whispered but Eden could hear the underlying excitement in his voice. Eden just nods, maybe he’ll get a kiss at the top.  
They hopped on the tube and found their way to the London Eye. Eden gulped, he didn’t think it was so tall. Eden’s never told anyone but he’s scared of heights, like seriously. He cried when he was a kid and even now he gets a bit… scared. He nearly freaked when as they stepped on, the fucking thing still moved. What if he fell? Or didn’t get on? He so didn’t want to but how perfect would a kiss be with Cesar, the cute photographer?  
Cesar feeling Eden tense up as they got to the front of the queue, leaned down and whispered gently in a reassuring voice,  
“You just step on. You won’t fall,” Cesar wrapped his arms around Eden’s waist, “I’ve got you.”   
Eden nodded and hopped on; Cesar quickly followed.   
“When will you begin trusting me, Eden?” Cesar scolded teasingly as Eden buried himself in Cesar’s chest. His eyes widen as he realized that was the first time Cesar called him, Eden.   
“Say it again.”  
“What?”  
“Say my name.”  
“I said it a lot last night but okay, Eden.”  
Eden would probably never get enough of that, the way it sounded with a Spanish accent, the way Cesar said it. Eden snuggled further, cocooning himself in Cesar’s jacket.

 

They finally reach the top when Eden unwraps himself from his cocoon and looks up at Cesar.  
“I had a great time today.” Eden says softly,  
“You sound like a girl.” Cesar giggles, looking into Eden’s eyes.  
“Shut up.” Eden punches him gently in the arm.  
“Make me.” Cesar taunts and leans forward challengingly.   
Then Eden kisses him. It’s not like in the movies where it tastes of strawberries and mint or whatever. It tastes real. It tastes of bacon, greasy brunch and Spanish lunch. It tastes of Cesar which is making Eden dizzy. It’s a real kiss, no perfect breaths, no perfect time, no real meaning. But at the same time, they have perfect breaths, it is a perfect time and there is so much meaning. It’s the most perfect and imperfect of Eden’s life. Cesar pulls away slowly and reluctantly. Eden pouts and Cesar reists the urge to kiss it.  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Cesar asks,raising an eyebrow. Eden smack himself on the head, he totally forget and now Juan and Nando are gonna kill him.  
“Come with me and I’ll explain to them.” Eden tugs at Cesar’s hand.

 

“God, he’s late again!” Fernando complains, tapping his foot.  
“I really thought him and Cesar would really work out. Him being a photographer and Eden being a model.” Juan sighs. Fernando ran his fingers through his long blond hair.  
“You need to trim it .”  
“I thought you liked my hair.”  
“Yeah I do, goldilocks”  
“My hair is fine.”  
Fernando frowns and runs his fingers through his hair gently and nervously, Juan smirks..

  
“By the way what language did we fuck in?” Eden asks, that’s what’s been bugging him all day.  
“Um English and French. It was mixed. We were drunk and you just let me fuck you.” Cesar replies casually.  
“You’ll have to let me fuck you. Nice and hard just like you fucked me.” Eden says smirking.  
The door flies open,  
“Eden Hazard! I seriously am gonna… Cesar?” Fernando frowns and grabs Eden’s wrist and drags him in; smiling briefly at Cesar.  
“Hey! Cesar’s out there!” Eden yelps, someone please excuse Nando for leaving his boyfriend outside.  
“That’s my boyfriend!” Eden shouts and he swear Cesar just squealed.   
“What?” Fernando says, blinking rapidly.  
“Looks like your matchmaking failed, Nando.” Juan comments as he scores against David on Fifa.   
“His matchmaking always fails.” David mutters as he kicks off the match again.  
“Hey they’re together now.” Fernando growls, Eden just stand there confused.  
“No thanks to your shitty matchmaking.” David says as he sips his beer.  
“What?” Eden looks at all of them as if they are crazy.  
“Cesar was who Fernando had picked out for you tonight.” Juan sighs as he carries on playing as he turns to Eden. “Bring him in.”  
Eden opens the door and Cesar is on his phone but as soon as he sees Eden he hangs up,  
“So um.. can I come in?”   
Eden just laughs and kisses him.  
“Je pense que je t'aime.” Eden whispers as they embrace.  
“Moi aussi.” Cesar replies.

  
“WOOOOOOOO. I scored!” David yells and does a victory dance.  
“Shush, they’re having a moment.” Fernando snaps, his eyes dreamy. Juan just rolls his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um   
> Usted tiene un buen culo= you have a nice ass  
> Je pense que je t'aime= i think i love you   
> Moi aussi= me too


End file.
